onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Donquixote Doflamingo/History
Past Childhood Doflamingo is a descendant of one of the royal families that formed the World Government and moved to Mariejois. However, when Doflamingo was eight years old, his father Homing chose to cease being a World Noble and live a normal, but still somewhat well-off, life along with his wife and two children. After moving to an unknown northern country, Doflamingo was still accustomed to his old lifestyle as a World Noble and arrogantly expected the commoners to bow for him. Despite his father renouncing his World Noble title, the people who they tried to live among resented them due to their longstanding hatred for the World Nobles. Subsequently, the people of the country persecuted him and his family. They burned down their mansion and drove the Donquixote Family into a makeshift shaft on a junk pile, forcing the children to eat out of garbage cans out of desperation. When Homing called the World Nobles for their help, only to be rejected, Doflamingo overheard this and was silent with shock. Sometime later, Doflamingo's mother died from illness, due to the deplorable household they were forced into. Eventually, the angry citizens tracked them down to their shack and, unable to contain their anger at the former World Nobles, attacked Doflamingo, Rosinante, and Homing. The three Donquixotes were lynched and severely beaten, but they ultimately survived, and it was then that Doflamingo swore to kill everyone, which horrified his father, brother and the mob. The memory of this experience would stay with Doflamingo for many years, and would go on to blame his father for all this suffering from thereon. At some point, Doflamingo met Vergo, Trebol, Pica, and Diamante and displayed the ability to use Haoshoku Haki, knocking out a mob who tried to lynch him. Impressed, Trebol believed Doflamingo to be chosen by heaven and then gave Doflamingo the Ito Ito no Mi and a pistol, giving Doflamingo the power to exact revenge on anyone he wanted to kill. At the age of ten, Doflamingo then decided to kill his father to regain his former status as a World Noble. With the pistol gifted by Trebol, Doflamingo shot Homing in the head while ignoring Rosinante's pleas to not kill him. He then returned to Mariejois with his father's head in an attempt to regain his old status as a World Noble, but he was rejected as one of a "family of traitors" by the Celestial Dragons. Since then, he swore revenge on the Celestial Dragons for rejecting him. Doflamingo managed to flee Mariejois with knowledge of the Celestial Dragon's national treasure, which would later allowed him to blackmail his former compatriots to grant him the equal rights that he lost. After returning to North Blue from Mariejois, Vergo, Trebol, Pica, and Diamante then elected Doflamingo as their leader and swore to build him up into the next Pirate King and promised to never let anything stand in his way. Their devotion for him is such that they would kill any and everyone who would so much as offend Doflamingo in even the slightest manner. Trebol shot down some thugs who hurt Doflamingo and they went as far as burning down an entire town for having poor pavement that made Doflamingo trip. Ascent to Piracy When he was 17, he was present at Gol D. Roger's execution in Loguetown, smiling as usual. He finally reunited with his younger brother, Rosinante, when he was 24 after his younger kin went missing for 14 years. About one year after this, Vergo was enlisted in the Marines under Doflamingo's orders, and he ascended the ranks for fifteen years, eventually becoming a vice admiral, while keeping his true identity hidden from everyone outside of his affiliates, thus granting Doflamingo the most trusted and convenient Marine officer available to him. Vergo's mission left the Corazon title for Rosinante to succeed. At age 25, he encountered a 10-year old Trafalgar Law in North Blue at a port town called Spider Miles. While strapping himself with bombs, Law asked Doflamingo to let him join. After Law had been with the crew for about a week, Doflamingo was seen having a meal with his "family". Law held a grudge against Corazon for throwing him out of a window, but Doflamingo warned Law not to lay a hand on his brother. The crew then learned that Law was sick with the Amber Lead Syndrome. Jora thought the disease was contagious until Doflamingo corrected her. They then heard how Law escaped the extermination of Flevance. Later, Doflamingo perused a book about Flevance, while drinking some wine, and fell asleep while putting the book on top of his face. After Doflamingo woke up from a nightmare about his childhood, Jora and Machvise brought Law before him. He then announced that Law became an official member of the crew. Law reminded Doflamingo that he would die in three years time, but Doflamingo went on to explain that their "family" dealt with underworld businesses and told Law of a possibility for survival: obtaining a Devil Fruit power that could heal him. He further explained that if Law was lucky to find one before his life expired, he would raise and train him to be his right-hand man in ten years. Doflamingo later noticed that Corazon had a wound, but he wrote a note saying that he was attacked by an enemy. During the next two years, Doflamingo and his crew spread their influence as they traveled to the Grand Line. They participated in various activities such as looting, making business deals, and collecting bounties. Doflamingo also had his crew members teach Law various forms of combat. While the crew engaged in a battle with the Marines out at sea, Law and Corazon suddenly left. Senor Pink showed Doflamingo a note from Corazon, saying that he left to find a cure for Law's illness. Six months later, Doflamingo contacted them via Den Den Mushi. After asking them about their search for a cure, Doflamingo asked Corazon and Law to return to the crew. He also revealed that he had found information on the Ope Ope no Mi and wanted Corazon to eat it and heal Law, unaware that his younger brother already possessed another Devil Fruit power. He explained to Corazon about his plan to steal the Ope Ope no Mi from a trade that was going to occur on Rubeck Island and told Corazon to rendezvous with him on Swallow Island three days before the exchange. After speaking with his younger brother, Doflamingo then had a meeting with Diamante, Trebol, and Pica. They expressed their suspicion of Corazon being a Marine informant, seeing no Marine soldiers knew of their whereabouts during Corazon's absence. However, Doflamingo found it uncomfortable to believe that his younger brother was a traitor. Doflamingo and his crew later arrived at Minion Island where the pirates who had the Ope Ope no Mi were based. After his arrival, he was informed of Corazon's treachery by Vergo. Doflamingo expressed his disappointment and deduced that Corazon had stolen the Devil Fruit. He then used Birdcage to prevent Corazon from escaping. Doflamingo later confronted Rosinante after he was captured and beaten by the rest of the Donquixote Pirates. Rosinante pointed his pistol at him and revealed his Marine rank. Doflamingo then demanded the whereabouts of Law and the Ope Ope no Mi. Rosinante revealed that Law already ate it and misinformed him that Law escaped the birdcage safely and was in the custody of the Marines. When Buffalo and Baby 5 informed Doflamingo that they intercepted a transmission saying that Marines took a boy into custody, Doflamingo dispelled the birdcage and prepared to go after Law. After Rosinante firmly declared that Law would not obey him, Doflamingo shot Rosinante multiple times before leaving. When they returned to their ship, the crew came under fire by Tsuru's squadron, though managed to escape. One year later, Doflamingo and his crew held an auction for the Gol Gol no Mi, though he did not intend to actually sell it. Gild Tesoro went to the auction and sent criminals to kill many people, allowing him to gain possession of the Devil Fruit. Doflamingo got angry and sent assassins to kill Tesoro, but they all failed. Takeover of Dressrosa Ten years ago, a thirty-one year old Doflamingo started building his powerful reputation by stealing money from the World Nobles and blackmailing the World Government to attain the position of Shichibukai. One night, Doflamingo appeared at Dressrosa in Riku Dold III’s chambers. After Riku recognized him as a descendant of the Donquixote Family and commented on his feats as a pirate, Doflamingo stated his demand, asking for a 10 billion fee until the dawn of the next day in exchange for leaving the country alone. To avoid war, Riku Dold agreed to the demand. Just as the money was being gathered, Doflamingo, from behind the scenes, used his Devil Fruit ability to control Riku and made him rampage in the city of Sebio. As panic and confusion spread throughout the kingdom, Doflamingo proceeded to take control of the soldiers as well, making them attack innocent civilians against their will. As he gleefully watched from the shadows, Doflamingo and his top three subordinates waited for the right moment to step in and act as saving heroes in the eyes of Dressrosa's citizens. While Doflamingo continued to control Riku Dold III, his subordinates managed to take control of the castle with the help of an inside spy (Monet) and also took princess Viola hostage. Once the citizens' trust for their king was shattered and they gave in to despair, Doflamingo, Diamante, Pica and Trebol appeared and defeated the king and his army, passing themselves off as heroes and setting the grounds for the Donquixote Pirates' takeover of the island. He then held Dold captive at the palace. When Kyros arrived to confront Doflamingo, he told the former gladiator that he had sent subordinates to kill his wife and child. When Doflamingo was about to execute Dold, Kyros attempted to attack him, losing his leg and getting transformed into a toy by Sugar in the process. Despite this, Kyros managed to escape the palace with Dold. After that night, Doflamingo ascended to the throne. He claimed that the former king was responsible for making Dressrosa a poor country and promised wealth to the citizens. In the meantime, he had his subordinates hunt down anyone with an affiliation to the previous king. Because he found Viola's Devil Fruit ability to be useful, he spared Riku Dold's life on the condition that she would aid the Donquixote Pirates. With the castle bearing his smiley, the Donquixote Pirates used the island as their base. Doflamingo used his weapon trading to instigate wars by supplying arms to various factions including the enemies of the Flower Country. Doflamingo, using Sugar's Devil Fruit ability, turned those who opposed him into living toys, erasing their past and making the people close to them forget who they were. In addition, he enacted two laws that created segregation between humans and toys. The Bellamy Pirates also swore their allegiance to Doflamingo, and were permitted to use his Jolly Roger. Some time after gaining a powerful influence in the underworld while using the alias Joker, Doflamingo formed a three-way alliance with the rogue Marine scientist, Caesar Clown, and Kaido of the Yonko, in order to create the SAD and Zoan artificial Devil Fruit, to create an army of Zoan-type users within the New World. However, needing Caesar for the SAD production and not trusting him, Doflamingo assigned Vergo to act as an intermediate. Doflamingo provided cover for Caesar's research with the assistance of Vergo, who officially reported the kidnapped children to have died in accidents at sea. He also placed Monet as a deep cover agent to monitor the deranged scientist. He murdered all eight of Baby 5's boyfriends and destroyed the towns they originated from on the way, due to wanting to protect her from rash decisions because she was unable to refuse any request. Eight years ago, the Donquixote Pirates attempted to kill Gild Tesoro and his crew again, but Tesoro's crew was too strong for them to defeat. Doflamingo decided to use Tesoro as a business partner instead, and gave him connections in the World Government. It is unknown what Doflamingo intended to do to Tesoro in the future. After Crocodile's defeat at Alabasta two years ago, Doflamingo did not believe the official reports of a Marine defeating him. He noticed Luffy's increase in bounty and asked Trebol to gather information about him. He was quite shocked that Luffy is a 'D'. Sky Island Saga Jaya Arc Doflamingo was introduced through his attendance at a meeting held by the World Government, supervised by Fleet Admiral Sengoku after the arrest and dismissal of Crocodile as a member of the Shichibukai. At Mariejois, Vice Admiral Stainless and Mozambia were seen fighting. One stated that he had no control of himself, his hands were moving by themselves. Vice Admiral Tsuru told the Shichibukai Doflamingo to stop. After being asked to halt with his antics, Doflamingo took matter further by having the two Marines draw their swords ready to kill each other. Just then, Sengoku walked into the room and asked Doflamingo if he was there for a battle. Doflamingo mocked him, and Bartholomew Kuma backed Doflamingo up by stating they now had a target. Surprised that 2 of the 6 remaining Shichibukai came, Sengoku started the meeting. Doflamingo and Sengoku exchange comments on the success of pirating. Just then, Mihawk arrived, commenting on the behavior of the Marines and other Shichibukai he had heard from outside the room. Doflamingo stated Mihawk was the least expected person to show up and Mihawk replied that he was there to be merely a spectator as the meeting was about pirates of particular interest to him. They were then interrupted by another person, a silhouette of a man was seen greeting himself as an observer also, but stating he wished to participate in the meeting. He was identified by Tsuru (in the Anime by Mozambia) as Laffitte, a policeman who was renowned for his violent ways and exiled from the West Blue. He stated he wished to put forward his captain's name for appointment to the position of Shichibukai. The name of "Teach" was put forward by Laffitte. He was told that because Teach is an unknown pirate, he being a Shichibukai will have little deterrence to other pirates, and thus the government can hardly accept Laffitte's request for the nomination of Teach. However, Laffitte stated they were working to change this and to remember the name of the Blackbeard Pirates. Water 7 Saga Long Ring Long Land Arc At Mock Town Bellamy and Sarkies were having an unexpected battle against one another. The reason behind the battle was the unexpected return of their true leader: Shichibukai member Donquixote Doflamingo. He felt upset that his "symbol" was being used in shame to deride foolish dreams, such as the existence of a city of gold in the sky. Although Bellamy begged for forgiveness and stated that he would never shame the flag ever again, Doflamingo saw no use for him, and used his powers to have Sarkies attack him. With this done, Doflamingo touted the beginning of a "New Age" where only worthy pirates exist and the trash is abandoned. Summit War Saga Sabaody Archipelago Arc Doflamingo was revealed to be the owner of the Auction House. Disco called Donquixote Doflamingo to help out since the Auction House was owned by him. Doflamingo told Disco that Slavery was old news and that they were now in the age of smiles. He then told Disco to keep the Auction House and never call him again. Disco desperately tried to convince Doflamingo to help, but he refused. He mentioned that all of the Shichibukai were assembling at Mariejois to set up the battle to come: The Royal Shichibukai vs. the Whitebeard Pirates. Amazon Lily Arc Upon the looming threat of the Whitebeard Pirates he answered the call of the Shichibukai to battle Whitebeard and join the war. He was later shown dining with the other Shichibukai, except for Jinbe and Boa Hancock, at Mariejois. Marineford Arc In the anime, it showed him sitting in a guest room with the other Shichibukai at Marineford during the assembling of troops, quietly anticipating the battle ahead. When the broadcasted execution of Ace started, he, alongside Bartholomew Kuma, Dracule Mihawk, Gekko Moriah, and Boa Hancock, stood ready for the war. When Sengoku announced the father of Ace was Gol D. Roger, he along with Moriah was surprised and greatly amused by this revelation. While the Marines were in panic as two tsunamis advanced towards them, Doflamingo laughed at the "Legendary Pirate", meaning Whitebeard, while the great pirate himself also laughed. Until the arrival of Little Oars Jr., he was content to watch the battle unfold from the sidelines, commenting that things were getting interesting. When Oars Jr. managed to get to the plaza of Marineford, the pirate attacked Doflamingo in an attempt to take down at least one Shichibukai before falling over. However, Doflamingo dodged the attack with ease by jumping in the air, and in the process somehow sliced off Oars Jr.'s leg, laughing all the while, much to Moriah's anger. Doflamingo was later confronted by the Whitebeard Pirates' 13th Division Commander 'Water Buffalo' Atmos. When Atmos questioned him what was funny, Doflamingo responded by saying that being in the core of the Era "cracked" him up. Doflamingo then used his ability on Atmos, forcing him to attack his own comrades. The Shichibukai himself shouted that terms for things that changed over time. People who had not seen war had different meanings for "Marine" or "Pirate". Doflamingo stated that the ground was neutral and whoever was at the top would define Justice, thus shouting that Justice would prevail. }} When Luffy and his party finally arrived at Marineford, he was delighted to see that all the current and former Shichibukai (excluding Blackbeard) were assembled and, at the same time, amused that Luffy, the "famous rookie", was there as well. When Sengoku revealed that Luffy's father is actually Dragon, Doflamingo commented that Ivankov's appearance at the battlefield and fighting on Luffy's side finally made sense. During Ivankov's confrontation with Kuma, Doflamingo asked Ivankov if he had any prior relationship with Kuma before stating that Kuma was dead. When Luffy made his way to where Ivankov and Kuma were battling and recognized Kuma, Ivankov told Doflamingo that Kuma was standing before him and cannot be dead. After Ivankov noted that something was wrong with Kuma, Doflamingo spoke on Kuma's behalf, saying once again that the man standing before Luffy and Ivankov was not the Kuma they knew, as Vegapunk had finished his modifications on the former Bartholomew Kuma. Doflamingo then explained to Ivankov the process Kuma volunteered to undergo, as his body was converted into a "Pacifista", with bits and pieces of him being modified at a time. Ivankov said that Doflamingo was lying as Kuma hated the World Government and would never work with them. While Doflamingo admitted that he did not know what kind of deal Kuma and the World Government made, he went on to say that until a few days ago, he had retained his personality, but now became a walking corpse with no human memory, following the World Government's every command: PX-0. As Jozu attempted to slam Crocodile again with his diamond body, he was stopped by Doflamingo, who was riding on his back and controlling his movement. While Crocodile seemed antagonistic towards Doflamingo, Doflamingo asked if he and Crocodile could team up. However, Crocodile only laughed at this, and asked Doflamingo if he thought they were on the same level, instead mocking him, saying what Doflamingo was actually asking was to serve under Crocodile. Doflamingo laughed right back saying he was hoping for Crocodile to be rational, to which Crocodile responded by saying that if he was he would not be here in the first place. He then attacked both Doflamingo and Jozu with a massive sandstorm. When Whitebeard gets stabbed by Squard, Doflamingo was seen grinning. After Whitebeard used his Devil Fruit to tilt all of Marineford and a good portion of the ocean, Doflamingo laughed, saying Whitebeard was a "crazy old guy". After Crocodile saved Ace by blowing away the executioners, Doflamingo used his powers to decapitate him, apparently out of envy that Crocodile had "joined up" with Whitebeard and not with him earlier on. Crocodile responded that he joined with no one. With that settled, Doflamingo engaged Crocodile in battle. The battle was interrupted at a certain point, since Crocodile was later seen fighting with Dracule Mihawk. When Luffy managed to free his brother, Doflamingo said that it would be a lot funnier if they escaped Marineford, so he did not want to fight them, which angered Momonga. Later, when the Blackbeard Pirates showed up, Doflamingo laughed, saying that this was the best and that things were really getting awesome now. When Whitebeard met his end at the hands of the Blackbeard Pirates, Doflamingo once again laughed. When Shanks arrived and called for peace between the pirates and the Marines, Doflamingo casually stood where he was, smiling as usual. Post-War Arc With the war over, Doflamingo was seen in the backstreets of Marineford, accompanied by several Pacifista units, all attacking Gekko Moriah. Doflamingo stated that Moriah had gotten too weak, and thus can no longer fulfill the duties of the Shichibukai, and that he was going to make it look like Moriah died in the war. When Moriah asked if it was Sengoku who was responsible, Doflamingo pointed up and told him to "try higher". Later, Doflamingo informed a government official that Moriah disappeared into thin air before he could deal the final blow. Doflamingo did not seem to care since Moriah was critically injured and would probably die soon anyway. He even joked that there was a chance Moriah would even come back as a zombie, which befits him. The official, however, was clearly not as amused and scolded Doflamingo for not completing the job properly. Doflamingo then stepped up to the official saying that he does not care about the powers in the World Government and warned the official that he would quit the Shichibukai if he feels like it. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages